


喵喵喵

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 一个变形药剂引发的“床上事故”





	喵喵喵

源氏没想到事情会变成这样。

机械武士手里捧着一只白色的猫咪，面带愧疚地坐在齐格勒博士的面前。他用左手挠了挠脸颊，有些难以启齿地对齐格勒说：“不好意思博士，能打扰你一下吗？”忙碌的医学博士抽空从书架后探出半张脸，她看了看源氏手里抱着的白色猫咪（脖子上居然还系着一条黄色的发带），又看了看机械武士的脸色，直觉告诉齐格勒，这个时候绝对要说：不行！不可以！你快点滚出我的实验室！

 

“看在多年交情的份上……”

“看在我多年前帮你写情书给半藏的份上，你就别打扰我了。”

 

“喵！”齐格勒刚说完，被源氏捧着的白猫忽地瞪大了眼睛，它一爪子拍在源氏的侧脸上，两只耳朵像是飞机侧翼般向两边横着，“哈——！”猫咪的喉咙里发出了充满警告意味的声音，看起来它听了齐格勒的话后很不高兴。

 

“博士！救命啊！我哥要谋杀我了！”

齐格勒看着暴躁的白色猫咪狠命地抓挠着源氏的脸，一道道的红印给机械武士添上了不少新伤口，就连和黑爪对抗的时候都不曾有这样的“重伤”。看到这里，聪慧的博士大概知道了发生了什么，但是……

 

“嗙——！”

“变形药的药效很短暂！不用解药就能好！”

实验室大门被紧紧关上了，一人一猫被扔出门后对视了一小会儿。忽地，猫咪伸出了肉嘟嘟的爪子，它“吧唧”一下把肉垫压在了源氏的鼻梁上。

“对不起，哥哥。”源氏抱着猫咪，小心翼翼地蹭着肉爪说出了事情的缘由，“我真的是想给你吃感冒药，没想到居然拿错了。”

“……”

“哥？”

“喵！”猫咪不耐烦地顺势一抓，本就满是伤口的脸上又添了一道新伤疤。源氏也不觉得特别疼，他摸了摸被虐待的鼻子，确认了一下软骨没啥事后，又高兴地把猫咪抱在怀里，他又是捏又是蹭地玩着半藏的肉爪子说：“哥，你不怪我啦？不过你现在可得对我负责！我这脸被你抓得都不能见人了！”

“喵喵喵！”

“汪汪汪！”

“……”

 

虽然知道自己的弟弟是个白痴，但是半藏万万没想到，他弟弟居然能够白痴到这个地步！

半藏猫咪扭过头，一点也不想理源氏。他打了个哈欠，窝在逐渐升温的胸甲里静静地睡着了。戒心慢慢放下的弓手似乎完全没有注意到，某个有恃无恐的家伙在得到原谅后，已经陷入到“想要干点什么事情”的思考中。

 

不知道过了多久，半藏慢慢醒来，他在短短一天的时间里已经习惯当猫了。半藏抖了抖耳朵，不由自主地“喵”了一声……

等等？！

这声音不对啊。

已然步入中年的男人瞪大了眼睛，他伸手摸了摸自己的鬓角、胡子以及脸颊——很显然，这是人类有的外貌特征，而被当做垫子一样的机械武士这时才“噗嗤”一声笑出声。源氏暂停了手机录制按钮，撑起上半身，亲了亲半藏渐渐发红的耳朵说：“哥哥刚睡醒喵喵叫的样子很可爱……”

“源氏！既然药效恢复了，为什么不叫醒我？！”

“因为哥哥趴在我胸口睡得很舒服啊。”源氏伸出手，扯下了半藏的发带，随后他又张开五指嵌入到半藏的黑发中，他一下下地梳理着，原本面色微怒的人忽地发出了奇怪的声音，那声音听起来就像是从后喉咙里发出的呼噜声，“况且，哥哥你还没完全没回来。”源氏另一只手绕到了半藏的身后，他抓起一摇一晃的白色大尾巴，一口咬了上去，半藏的背毛惊得立了起来，喉咙里的呼噜声也变轻了。

“哥哥真的太可爱了。”源氏的揉搓着半藏没有退化的大尾巴，凑在耳边低低的、又充满笑意的话语声就像是脑在心尖上的羽毛，半藏两只毛茸茸的猫耳朵泛着红垂了下来，可他的脸上却露出了凶狠的表情。

被挑衅的“猫咪”露出了獠牙，他生气地一脚把他的白痴弟弟踢下了床道：“滚出去！”

“真心话？”

“当然。”

“那你的尾巴为什么要缠着我的手臂不放？”源氏趴在床边，他指着紧紧裹在他手臂上的大尾巴，笑得像个揭穿别人秘密的坏小孩。半藏不语，又是别过脸，但是垂下的耳朵更红了。

“哥，我听说动物的发情都很直接的……”

 

 

“唔……！”两颗尖牙深深地嵌入进肩膀的肌肉里，被咬的人完全不在意，他侧过脸又亲了亲身下人的鬓边，沙哑且充满情欲的声音紧贴着垂下的耳朵，源氏蹭了两下猫耳朵，诱哄道：“哥、哥……把腿再张开点，我想操到你最里面的地方。”

“嗯……嗯哼……”半藏没有回答，他气恼地拽着源氏的头发，更加凶狠地咬住了满嘴荤话的人。源氏闷哼了一声，他托着半藏的屁股又往前挺进了点，原本狠狠咬在肩膀上的牙齿忽地有了松动，源氏趁机沿着猫耳朵内侧的小绒毛反复舔舐道：“哥哥的耳朵在抖，怎么了，是很舒服吗？”明知故问的恶劣家伙一口咬上了微微颤抖的猫耳朵，被快感刺激的“大猫咪”全身一颤，惊叫还没脱口而出，炙热的吻已经堵了上去。

 

对于该如何用亲吻安抚一只炸毛的大猫咪，源氏想，他可能比谁都清楚。

 

轻轻舔弄紧闭的牙关，用状似温柔的假象骗取“通行证”，接着在牙关欲要打开的瞬间，凶狠地搅动进口腔，随后反反复复玩弄着对方敏感的上颚，用舌头一下下撩骚着身下人的情欲。

“唔……嗯啊……”来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角划下，脚趾随着热吻的一步步深入慢慢蜷了起来，被插入的地方像是不断地被撩拨似的，半藏不由自主地抬起腰，无意识地催促着源氏。可这时，嚷着要操入最深处的人不着急了，源氏就着插入的姿势，托起半藏的腰，反复亲吻着微微张开的嘴，他啃噬、撕咬着干燥的唇肉，像是要留下什么标记。

 

“你……你有完没完……”半藏的白色大尾巴一下下地扫着源氏的大腿，而被插入的地方在得不到满足后，腰肢开始难耐地磨蹭着身下的床单，白色的猫耳朵沾着对方的唾液，软软地垂着。

还不是时候。

源氏边蹂躏着半藏的臀肉，边沿着脖颈一路啃咬下去，他很清楚他家这只高傲的“大猫咪”的嘴巴不怎么诚实，可是手下的这句身体却意外地直白。源氏看着早已挺立起来的乳头，伸出了舌头……

“唔……！”半藏的身体不禁一颤，含着些许泪水的眼睛“狠狠”地瞪向了恶作剧的家伙。

 

“哥哥，你别那么凶地看着我……”源氏低下头，突然一口将沾着水渍的乳头含入口中，“小颗粒”在温暖的口腔中被肆意地吸允、啃咬，机械武士非常享受手下因自己而颤抖的身体，“我可是会被你看硬的。”源氏叼着半藏的乳头抬起了脸，他故意拉扯着敏感的小肉粒，身下的半藏一个没忍住，让绵软的呻吟从嘴边不胫而走，而插入他身体里的东西就像是为了佐证源氏做说的，又胀大了一圈，本就被塞得慢慢的后穴又被撑大了几分。

“唔……好……好胀。”半藏仰着脖子轻轻地呢喃着，他撑着自己的身体无意识地想要往后退。费尽心机的家伙可不乐意了，源氏掐住了半藏的腰，一口咬上眼前扬起的脖颈，他凑着白色的毛茸茸大耳朵说：“哥，说好了你要对我负责，你可不能逃。”

说完，源氏一手抓起半藏的脚踝，一手更加大幅度地撑开张开的双腿，他俯下身，咬着半藏的肩膀更加深入地侵犯进这具身体——半藏仰着脖子，张着嘴，被快感淹没的大脑使他一个音节都发布出来，唾液不断从嘴角边落下，原本该是发痛的肩膀也成为了敏感地带，被源氏扛在肩膀上的双腿止不住地颤抖。

“嗯……嗯……”

意识随波逐流，理智濒临熔断。

被眼泪糊住的视线中，半藏只看见了源氏，他分不清自己说了什么，也不知道从嘴中飘出的音节到底有多撩人，背叛理智的肉体在他亲弟弟的操弄下变得贪婪了起来，被侵犯的后穴紧紧包裹着源氏的性器，在一次次的挺进后变得异常粘人。

“哥哥总是喜欢在这个时候和我撒娇。”源氏一手抬手托起了半藏的屁股，一手摸着和半藏结合的地方，他抬头亲了亲半藏湿润的嘴唇，示意他看向自己的身下。脸上挂满泪痕的人第一次见到自己被插入的地方，而更可恶的是……比起这具身体主人的威严和矜持，这被调教过的后穴简直就是不知廉耻，它在两人的注视下不紧不慢地享受着被插入的姿态，甚至还从中流出了液体。

“……哥，你看，你被我操得很舒服。”

“唔……嗯啊……！”

被操弄得说不出话的人眼中又蓄积满了泪水，这让源氏不但不觉得愧疚，反而更想看半藏更加失控的模样，他抬起半藏的腰，几乎要将他折成90°，从上而下的贯穿每一次都重重地顶在半藏的敏感点上，这几乎令他疯狂，而享受到如此快感的后穴慢慢紧缩，源氏闷哼了一声。

“嗯……！哥……哥……半藏，你就那么想让我留在你身体里吗？”

“不……嗯……！”被操得神志模糊的半藏脑中忽地有了个奇怪的想法，他循着潜意识中那一丝不明的野性，伸手抱住了自己的肚子，“喵……！”就在源氏忍不住将精液射入半藏肚子里的时候，半藏忽地叫出了声……并且不是人类的声音。

源氏压着半藏，在他的身上又亲吻、啃咬了两下，算是每次做完后的温存厮磨。

 

“哥，刚才你都被我操得喵出声了。”

过了一会儿，源氏想起了刚才的事情，他抱着半藏凑着他哥的肩膀，回味了刚才的瞬间。猫尾巴不高兴地扫着源氏的腰，半藏侧躺在源氏的手臂上，喉咙沙哑得发不出一个字节，他垂着耳朵挪了挪位置，好让源氏那根性器从自己身体里拔出去。

“这可不行。”发现半藏意图的源氏又往里顶了顶，他摸着半藏的大尾巴，亲吻着半藏的耳朵说，“人家不都说，母猫交配好要打滚的吗？这样会更容易怀上小猫。”

母猫？

怀小猫？！

这个蠢蛋弟弟脑子里脑到底在想什么！！

“很简单啊，把哥哥操得喵喵叫，然后给我生一窝小猫。我的想法很容易就能猜到。”仿佛是看透了半藏心里在想什么，源氏抱着半藏的腰，高高兴兴地又是一顿乱摸……而这直接导致了埋在半藏体内的东西又有了抬头的现象，“哥，我们再做一会儿，好不好？”低沉的声音带着热气从耳边传来，本就红着的耳朵变得更加血红，半藏抿着嘴感觉到那双不安分的手又摸上了关键部位。

“哥，我们……”

 

“不好意思，打扰了！”就在源氏快要得逞的时候，半藏房间里的通讯器突然响起，齐格勒的留言声从那头传来，“半藏，实验室里的药剂中没有感冒药，放变形药剂的柜子原来是放催情剂的，所以……”齐格勒博士说话向来是留有空白的艺术的，她把唯一的可能性交给半藏去思考。

“……源氏！”

“哥！我不是，我没有！我不是因为你昨天你把我踢出房间，才想去拿催情剂给你的！我也没有想看你用完催情剂的表情！我更没有偷偷准备录影机！”

 

 

-End-


End file.
